Game Knight
by 0Wishful-Thoughts0
Summary: After Ichijou and Aidou are forced to clean out Yuuki's old room, they discover something that forces the cast go through Truth or Dare, Would you Rather, and other games to test their sanity! "HOLY #;%*! WAS THAT ICHIJOU IN A MAID OUTFIT! ?"
1. The Beginning

**Minor Editing Done: **July 21, 2011

**A/N: **Holaaa! This is my first time writing a Vampire Knight fic! This takes place when they still go to the Academy, but let's just say Yuuki's cool enough to be a vampire already. Oh. And that even though they're in the dorms they don't _actually_ go to school every night unless they feel like it. ;D

Hummm. . . What else? Oh! This was originally called "Game Night" but in a typo, it became "Knight" so I decided to keep it cuz. . . "Vampire Knight" . . . "Game _Knight_". . . Isn't that cool! ?

**DISCLAIMER**: Noperss. Don't own Vampire Knight

**Warning:** Heavy OOCness. And randomness. XD And some spoilers too, I suppose. XP

**Game Knight  
**Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

"Onii-samaaaa. That's nottt fairr," Yuuki whined.

They were sitting on a couch, in a small area at the base of the stairs leading up to the dorms.

Kaname put down the book he was reading, and turned his head to face the young girl who was resting her head on his chest. He sighed. "What's not fair, Yuuki?"

"It's not fair that Kaname-Senpai gets to boss the other vampires around and I don't."

Kaname blinked. He hadn't expected _that_ to come out of her mouth. "What do you mean, Yuuki?"

"I meaannnn that the others are scared of you, but they don't seem scared of _me._"

"Why would you want them to be scared of you?"

Yuuki blinked, obviously not sure of her reason. She remained silent, and Kaname picked up his book.

"I KNOW NOW, KANAME-SENPAI!"

Kaname took a deep breath and put the book down. "What do you know now, Yuuki?"

She took a deep breath too, and Kaname braced himself for the seemingly endless gibberish that was sure to come out of her mouth.

"Well Onii-Sama, if the vampires were scared of me then I could boss them around and I think it would be funny. So since I'm a pureblood, they should be scared of me too because I can be scary because Kaname-Senpai is a pureblood too. And people respect and listen to Kaname-Senpai because he is a pureblood, and you SEEEEE that makes them being disobedient because they should be obeying me too, so Onii-Sama you should punish them!"

Though that made no sense whatsoever, Kaname couldn't find it in him to contradict the poor girl. And so he simply sighed. "I have an idea. How would you like it if I let you boss around Aidou a bit?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Kaname-Senpai, I'm not trying to be rude, but I already boss Aidou around already."

Kaname thought. He thought and he thought and he thought. Who else was his obedient servant and do whatever he wanted them to do no matter how ridiculous? Oh yeah.

"You can have Ichijou too."

Yuuki's eyes twinkled. "Reallllyyyy! And they can do _whatever_ I tell them to do? No matter what it is?"

Kaname pondered this. What if Yuuki ordered them to become her personal maids? Forced them to massage her feet, no matter how stinky they were? What if she forced them to become male cheerleaders! What if…

Yuuki couldn't help but see Kaname get a strange (and creepy) twinkle in his eye. "Ah… Onii-Sama?"

Kaname shook his head to release him of his thoughts. The twinkle remained in his eyes though. "Yes, Yuuki. Anything you want with them. I'll even let you boss around the others if I think you're doing a good job with Aidou and Ichijou."

A strangely wide grin lit Yuuki's features. "Oh thank you, Kaname-Sama! Thank you!"

He smiled and returned to his book. "Oh. Kaname-Sama. You have to leave now."

Kaname set down his book for what seemed like the uumpteenth time. "Why is that, Yuuki?"

"Eh. This is where I wanted to boss Ichijou-Sama and Aidou-Sama from."

"Why here?"

Yuuki had a murderous twinkle in her eye, and it was easy for Kaname to imagine flames dancing behind her. "This. Is. My. New. Evil. Lair."

Kaname sighed, but got up anyway and headed towards the stairs. He had enough of Yuuki's strange randomness for one morning. "Ah, Yuuki?"

She turned to face him, her previous maliciousness gone, and her former innocent aura back. "Yes, Kaname-Senpai?"

"Lay off those tablets Aidou has been giving you. I can't help but think that the effect that they are yellow instead of the usual reddish color signifies that you haven't been drinking blood."

* * *

Aidou walked down the stairs with a yawn. Kain had woke him up and insisted that it was an emergency he get downstairs.

"AIDOU. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN?"

Aidou blinked, the yelling waking him up more. He peered over the railing and located the source of the voice. Ah yes. Yuuki. . . was that Ichijou in a maid outfit! ?

Aidou shook his head and blinked. "Y-Yuuki-Sama, why is Ichi-"

Yuuki shook her head angrily and blew a whistle that hung from her throat. "NO QUESTIONS SOLDIER! DO AS I SAYYY!"

Aidou blinked, but scurried down the stairs anyway. Was this the effects of the tablet he gave her?

"Ha. Na. Bu. Sa." Yuuki dictated the syllables, and punched Aidou's arm with each one. "Where. Have. You. Been."

Aidou stared at her curiously, finding it strange that she was talking in syllables. "I've been sleeping. It's so early." He couldn't help but let his eyes shift to Ichijou who _was_ in a maid outfit and scrubbing the floor vigorously. "Why is Ichij-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! ?"

Oh yeah. It was definitely the tablets. Aidou let his eyes widen, and slowly nodded. "Kaname-Sama says that I'm now allowed to boss you and Ichijou around now." She grinned devilishly.

Aidou gawked. _Kaname-Sama_ had handed _him_ over to _Yuuki_! ? Just the thought was outrageous!

Yuuki forced an outfit identical to Ichijou's into Aidou's arms, and turned to look at Ichijou. "SCRUB FASTER BITCH!"

Takuma looked up in what looked like terror, and scrubbed faster that he had been previously doing. Shit. Yuuki took too much tablets.

"ANDDD YOUUU!" She turned back to face Aidou. "WHAT DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE_DOING? CHANGE INTO YOUR OUTFIT!"

Aidou whimpered, and ran off to change.

Yuuki smiled evily. "This is going to be fun."

"What was that Yuuki-Sama?"

Yuuki turned to sneer at Ichijou. "I SAID CLEAN BITCH, CLEAN!"

* * *

Aidou and Ichijou fell onto the couch. The floor of the entire room having been scrubbed to perfection. Yuuki had left them to go bother Kaname so the two were alone.

"W-what happened to her?" Ichijou's voice still sounded as though he was still afraid.

"I-I-I think it's the new tablets I gave her…"

Ichijou raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean new tabl-"

"Hellloooo two of my _favorite_ people in the universe. Why are you in maid outfits?" Yuuki had entered the room, and songbirds seem to fly around her.

Immediately both Ichijou and Aidou sat up straight. "Y-Y-Yuuki-Sama!" They saluted her.

Yuuki giggled. "Aww! You guys make me feel so special! Here, this is the least I can do."

She threw they're old clothes at them. "You should change. It would be really embarrassing if someone saw you guys like that."

The two turned to look at each other, but gladly took their clothes and ran off to change. When they came back, Yuuki was sitting down listening to the songbird on her left shoulder sing.

"Oh! I can do that too! A-aaaa-Ahhh-AHHHHHH!"

Aidou and Ichijou couldn't help but wince as she missed the notes.

The poor bird turned to ash and fell to the ground.

Yuuki shrugged and walked over to the two blondes. "Can you do me a favor?"

Ichijou and Aidou glanced at each other and warily nodded.

"I never got to clean out my stuff from the Day Class dorm. Do you mind getting it for me?" She tossed them a key, and jumped up to begin pushing them out the door.

* * *

By the time they entered the dormitory again with the final boxes, it was already dusk and the others had already sat down around Yuuki he was laughing happily.

The two blondes stomped towards them, and dropped the boxes in front of Yuuki. She grinned merrily. "Thank you two so much!" She jumped up and hugged the two who sighed.

As Yuuki continued hugging them, Aidou couldn't help but let his eyes wander. He let out a scream.

Both Yuuki and Ichijou blinked and carefully began to step away from him. "What's the matter Hanabusa?"

Aidou was twitching and pointing at Rima and Shiki. "THEY GOT POCKY ALL OVER MY CLEAN FLOOR!"

Ichijou coughed. "_Our_ clean floor."

"WHATEVER!"

All the other vampires (minus Aidou, Shiki, and Rima) walked forward towards the two Pocky lovers to inspect the damage.

Kain sighed. "Hanabusa, it's just a few crumbs. Not a big deal at all."

Aidou obviously didn't care and continued to thrash around the room fuming about how no one appreciated his hard work.

Changing the subject, Ichijou gestured towards the boxes on the floor. "Yuuki-Chan, I didn't think you had all those items in your room. I never saw you as an alcoholic before."

That stopped Aidou and the others in their tracks. They all turned to look at Yuuki, with various expressions of shock on their faces. Even Kaname looked bewildered.

Yuuki blushed. "Ah. That was just for a game me and the other Day Class girls used to play. We'd play over long periods of time something called "Game Knight." She sighed happily as she seemed to wander in her memories.

"Game Knight?" The other vampires turned to look at her, curiosity now etched onto their faces.

Yuuki blinked, shocked that they hadn't heard of it before. "Yes. Game Knight. It's different games like Would You Rather?, Truth or Dare?, and even Never Have I Ever, meant to cause drama and realize things about the people around you. The winner is the person who is still 'looked at' the same way as when we started the game. We vote as to when to stop, and vote again as to who wins." There was a smile on her face as she explained the rules, and the vampires looked at her obediently and miraculously remained quiet.

"Oh! Onii-Sama, can we _please_ play! It brings back so many memories!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Kaname with various expressions displaying their approval.

Kaname sighed and slowly nodded.

Rima and Shiki's eyes widened.

Kain and Ruka looked shocked.

Ichijou and Aidou's faces showed conflicting excitement and terror of Yuuki.

Yuuki simply grinned evily.

Ruka recovered quicker than the others. "I don't know about the rest of you, but count me out."

The others quickly recovered too, and nodded in agreement with her.

"Oniiiiiiii-saaaamaaaaaa!"

Kaname looked torn, but muttered. "We all should play with Yuuki."

The vampires swore and mumbled among themselves as Yuuki forced them to sit in a circle.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**A/N:** So whaddaya think? Suggestions are highly welcome too. :) Please review!


	2. The First Win & The Forgotten Rule

**Minor Editing Done:** July 21, 2011

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own Vampire Knight!

**Game Knight**  
Chapter Two: The First Win and the Forgotten Rule

* * *

Ichijou looked around at the vampires who were seated in the circle with him. Others were staring around doing the same as him, and others were impatiently staring at Yuuki. They had been sitting in the same position for exactly 1 hour, 47 minutes, and about 38 seconds.

Not that he was counting or anything.

"I… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Aidou screamed, jumping up from his sitting position and pointing at Yuuki. "WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR 2 FREAKING HOURS!"

Ichijou held up his pointer finger. "Actually Hanabusa, it's actually only been 1 hour, and-"

The other nobles (who were glad that someone had spoken up) turned to look at Ichijou. "SHUT UP!"

Ichijou put his finger (and his hand) down, and they returned to being neatly folded in his lap.

Aidou was still fuming and pointing at Yuuki, who seemed to ignore him.

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME! ?"

Yuuki opened her eyes lazily and looked the Noble in the eye. "Inside voices, Aidou. Inside voices."

Aidou was practically twitching, and steam was all but escaping his ears. Never the less, he sat back down and spoke with over-exaggerated patience. "Yuuki….Sama. Why have we been sitting here this long without starting this so called 'Game Knight?'"

Yuuki smiled, and blinked at him lazily. "Why, Aidou. . . I think you've just won the first part of the game."

The others stared at her, twitching madly. Aidou of course, was consumed with joy. "Yippee! I won!"

The others turned to glare at him. It was Ruka that spoke up. "Yuuki, how in the _world_ did Hanabusa win?"

Yuuki stared at Ruka, with eyes that showed shock that she didn't understand why Ruka didn't understand. "He was the first one to stand up, and shocked everyone else."

Everyone blinked. Except Aidou of course, who was already dancing in a corner praising himself over his victory. "How does that make him win?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes as though it was obvious. "It's ALWAYS how the first part of Game Knight starts! I told you guys that! Weren't you listening to me?"

The others stopped to think about this. Rima could distinctly remember Yuuki saying something, but she and Shiki were too busy staring at Aidou and Ichijou, who were whispering something like "Yuuki's feet smelled terrible! I can't believe we actually had to do that!" and wondering what the hell they were talking about. It was especially funny when Kain tried to-

"Oh no! I forgot something important!"

Hesitantly, everyone turned to face Yuuki, but it was Kaname who spoke up. "What did you forget Yuuki?"

Yuuki looked up to face all of them. "We. Forgot. The. Most. Important. Rule."

Everyone in the room blinked in shock at her, and couldn't help but lean in.

Yuuki simply shook her head. "Each of you has to bring me your most prized possession _now._"

A murmur escaped the Nobles' lips as they began to discuss the comment made by Yuuki.

"There is no WAY that I'm handing over what I love most in the world to YOU, Yuuki," Ruka muttered. "It's just stupid. Why do we need to give our things to her anyway?"

Overhearing her, Yuuki rolled her eyes. "It's part of the game silly."

"Alright, we understand its part of the game and all, but can you please explain what we're going to do with it?"

Yuuki rubbed her chin and began to ponder Kain's question. "Nope. Just bring me the stuff first, and THEN I'll tell you."

The group sighed, and stood up to start walking towards their dorm to get their "most precious item."

"I am _so _evil." Yuuki said, giggling mischievously like someone that was on crack would. She would probably never tell them that this part of the game was optional.

* * *

When everyone finally returned to the main room, a Mad Hatter hat sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Erm… Yuuki-Chan, what is that…_thing_ doing on my newly scrubbed coffee table?" Ichijou asked. He looked around, but there was no sign of Yuuki anywhere. And now that he thought about it, that was _not_ the coffee table he remembered cleaning this morning. "Yuuki-chan?"

A bright light appeared in the opening of the hat, and all of a sudden, the coffee table changed shape and turned into Yuuki. The others simply stared in awe at her.

"It _took_ you guys long enough!"

Everyone simply ignored the statement, and continued staring at the hat in her arms. Yuuki rolled her eyes, and motioned for them all to sit in their circle.

"Alright, so here's the deal. We're going to go around the circle and introduce our item, explain why it's important to us, and what we use it for. Then, we put it in the middle of the circle. Who wants to go first! ?" She looked around the circle to see who volunteered. "Shiki!" He blinked lazily, but turned to look at her. "Thank you for volunteering!"

He raised an eyebrow, but pulled out an envelope from one of his pockets. "This is-"

"SHIKI! YOU CAN TALK!" Yuuki exclaimed, clapping her hands, and giggling madly. The rest of the room gave her strange looks.

Shiki nodded his head slowly. "Of course I can talk."

Yuuki's eyes widened and she screamed with joy. "I _never_ hear you talk!"

_That's because there's never a need for me to speak to you._ Shiki thought of saying that, but thought better of insulting the pureblood princess and simply said what he always said when he didn't know what to say. "That's nice. Yuuki-Chan."

Since Yuuki was still laughing crazily, he put the envelope in his pocket and whispered to Rima. "What is she on?"

Rima shrugged, and the whole room laughed nervously along with Yuuki, not knowing what else to do.

Yuuki suddenly narrowed her eyes at Shiki. "Well! ? What are you waiting for! ? SPEAK MY MINION! SPEAK!"

Shiki blinked along with the others in shock, but since he had convinced himself not to upset Yuuki, he took out his envelope anyway and held it up for the others to see. "This envelope is something that is very special to me." He searched his mind to remember what else he had to say. "Oh. It's special to me, because it is the letter I received asking me to be a model." He thought he was finished, but Yuuki's eyes told him otherwise. "And it….ermm…. changed my life…?"

The others nodded, encouraging Shiki that he wasn't doing such a bad job. But Yuuki frowned and glared at him. "What do you use it for?"

Shiki blinked. He had to _use_ it for something? "Eh… Yuuki-Chan. It simply holds a good memory for me. I don't use it for anything other than a reminder of a happy moment in my life."

Yuuki blinked and began to rub her chin wonderingly. "I see… It's fascinating that envelopes can be used as neckties then, huh Shiki."

He blinked, obviously confused. "I never said anything about a neckt-"

Yuuki waved his statement of confusion away. "Rima! You're next in the circle."

Rima looked at her, and sighed, pulling out a box of Pocky. Shiki on the other hand, put his envelope in the middle of the circle. "This is my box of Pocky. It is special to me becau-"

Yuuki shook her head, acting almost disgusted. "Rima-Chan. A box of Pocky cannot possibly count as the object most important to you."

Rima gulped. She hadn't expected Yuuki to notice because of her strange behavior. If she ever let Yuuki, or _anyone_ for that matter, see her most prized possession, she would never be able to live it down. And there was no way that she was going to give up any of her other items to Yuuki. "Why? What do you think is most important to me then?" She paused before hastily adding, "Yuuki-Sama."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's obvious what your most precious item is Rima. To both me, and your other fellow vampires."

Oh no. She couldn't have possibly found out! The only one who knew about it was… Rima turned to face Ruka, who widened her eyes, and shook her head hastily.

The other vampires couldn't help but feel a twinge of curiosity. No one had really cared before to know what each other's personal favorite item was, and they were excited to hear what Yuuki had figured out… if she really _did_ figure it out that is.

"It's obviously those ribbons in your hair, Rima."

Rima blinked, along with the other vampires in the room. Yuuki couldn't _possible_ believe that something so petty like ribbons meant the world to the Noble vampire! But Yuuki's eyes showed seriousness, and Rima decided to play along with it.

"Ah, yes. You caught me Yuuki-Sama." Rima put down the box of Pocky between her and Shiki, and undid the ribbons in her hair. Not knowing what to say about how it was important to her, Rima quickly tied the two ribbons together to make a beautiful bow, and tossed it into the middle of the circle.

Yuuki glared at her, and Rima quickly spit out what was on the top of her mind. "The ribbons are important to me because they were…" She struggled to remember who had given her those ribbons. Her eyes widened with glee as she remembered. "They were a present from Shiki! When we first met that day at the modeling agency, one of the mean older models had destroyed my outfit, and it was shredded to pieces on the floor. I remember that I was crying, because it was my first day and I was already likely to get fired. But then Shiki came, and helped me fix it up as much as we could. But there was some leftover black ribbon, with this wonderful tint of red that we found but didn't know what to do with. So Shiki told me to close my eyes, because he said he knew exactly where they belonged. So I did, and Shiki had gotten his agent to put them in my hair, but as a bow, not as separate ribbons." Rima smiled at Shiki, finally remembering, and wasn't so surprised to see a faint smile on his lips. "After that photo-shoot, I always wore that bow in my hair, but instead I untied them and used them as ribbon instead, as a symbol of me and Shiki's friendship. One is Shiki, and the other is me."

She grinned, proud that at least not all of it was a lie. Rima couldn't help but move forward a bit to touch the bow. The others turned to face Shiki, somewhat shocked that he had done something so sensitive. Rima was surprised to see Yuuki wipe a tear away from her face.

"Wonderful story Rima. See? That is what I mean when I say something that's precious!" Yuuki exclaimed, her former happiness back. Rima was shocked that she found herself smiling too. _Maybe these ribbons _are_ my most prized possession. Not those pair of-_

"Alright! Now let's continue with the sharing!"

Ruka had gone next, holding out a beautiful necklace made of silver, diamonds, and rubies, stating that it had been a gift from her dead Grandmother.

"Hmmm… Very pretty." Yuuki said, eyeballing it.

Kain had taken his silver earring out of his ear, saying that it reminds him of his first meeting with Ruka and Aidou, which responded in them gasping and giggling madly.

"Suh-spi-cious…." Yuuki said, rubbing her chin.

Ichijou had thrown in a first edition copy of one of the Fairy Tail volumes that had been signed by the author.

Yuuki merely raised an eyebrow, surprised by how unoriginal it was.

Kaname had put in a scarf that he says that Yuuki gave him for her birthday one year.

Yuuki coughed. "_My_ birthday? I gave _you_ a present for _my _birthday!"

Kaname slowly nodded, and was about to launch an explanation about how Yuuki practically worshipped him every day of the year when she was younger, but stopped himself.

Yuuki ended up simply grabbing the scarf anyway, and stuffing it into her pocket, claiming that she wanted it back, and that he could pick another item.

So, Kaname went away and ended up bringing one of the curtains in his room.

No one really had the guts to ask the Pureblood why he had chosen a curtain as such an important item.

Aidou pulled out a marble, saying it represented his first meeting with Kaname.

Yuuki simply guffawed. "Aidou! Stop lying! Kaname isn't gay, and you're not gay either, so stopping making it sound like that!"

Aidou simply blinked. He meant as in friendship, and it was simply obvious that neither he nor Kaname were gay. Besides, why hadn't Yuuki yelled at Kain or Rima when they picked something like he did! ?

"Nope. I simply _won't_ have it! Aidou, change your item!"

It took a while for him to realize what he had to do. But poor Aidou didn't really have another item that came to mind for him.

Yuuki sighed. "Aidou. It's obvious what your item _has_ to be."

The others usually would've blinked and looked at Yuuki curiously, but since they were beginning to get used to it, no one moved at all. They simply stared at the pile of their precious items in front of them.

"Aidou. Take it off."

This however, bewildered the cast. "T-Take what off, Yuuki-Sama?"

Yuuki simply rolled her eyes. "Your uniform jacket silly!"

Aidou blinked, his face showing confusion, but took the jacket off anyway.

"See, Aidou? You can't lie to us. You wear that jacket almost _all_ the time! That obviously shows importance."

No one had the guts to infuriate Yuuki by informing her that they all wore a similar jacket as often as Aidou did.

The circle sat silent for a moment, forgetting what they were supposed to do next, before Yuuki spoke up. "Oh right! It's my turn to share my item."

Everyone slowly turned their eyes to Yuuki, patiently waiting for her to speak up. But strangely enough, she remained quiet. A while later she simply said "Well… aren't you guys going to guess what it is!"

They remained silent, because honestly no one really cared what her item was.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "I will not speak again until at least _one_ person guesses."

They sighed, and it was Kaname that decided to guess. "Yuuki, was it the Resin Rose I gave you?"

Yuuki blinked. "You gave me whaaat?"

Kaname stared at her in awe. "The Resin Rose. You know, the rose tha-"

Yuuki quickly jumped on Kaname's lap, and pushed a single finger to his lips. "Shhh! Some people might not have gotten to that chapter yet!"

It was Kaname's turn to blink. What did she mean by chapter? He decided to remain quiet anyway.

Yuuki resumed her previous position and simply said "No. It wasn't that Kaname-Senpai."

She looked around to see if there were any more suggestions. Since no one spoke up, Yuuki sighed and took a deep breath before speaking. She pulled out the Mad Hatter hat she had been holding previously.

"I can't believe you guys didn't guess this! I had it _before_!"

Kaname couldn't help but feel miserable since a stupid old hat had been picked as Yuuki's most important item, and not the rose he had given her.

"You see, the Mad Hatter had given it to me himself. And anytime I wish really hard, and put the hat on, I will be transported to Wonderland!" Yuuki was smiling happily, and looking far off into the distance.

The others didn't even want to _react_ to Yuuki's odd behavior, and simply nodded approvingly.

Yuuki threw the hat in, and pressed her hand onto the other objects. She gestured for the others to do the same. "Alright you guys, repeat after me."

"I promise…"

"I promise."

"To not break any of the rules…"

"To not break any of the rules."

"Or lie when answering any question…"

"Or lie when answering any question."

"Or so help me God, for Kaname will strike me, and feed me to the dogs."

A few started to repeat this, but soon the meaning of the sentence dawned on them. They decided to simply raise a brow at Yuuki.

She sighed. "If I do, may I be punished appropriately."

Hesitantly, they repeated. "If I do, may I be punished appropriately."

Yuuki grinned deviously, "Let the games begin."

Ichijou, being the smartacular person he was, held up a finger. "Yuuki-Sama, you've said that already."

Yuuki blinked, before glaring at Ichijou, who once again put his finger and arm down, and let his hands neatly fold again in his lap.

"Fine then. Let the games begin… again."

Aidou grinned, having a sudden change in heart since he won. "Yeah! Let the games begin!"

Yuuki turned her glare to him. "Aidou. Shut the fuck up. I'm the only one who can say it."

"Yes Sir! Er… I mean Mam!"

Yuuki facepalmed herself. "Remind me to give you your prize later, Aidou."

His eyes widened with joy. "I get a prize!"

The others raised their eyebrows in shock at Yuuki.

"Yes of course. One second. Everyone, close your eyes."

As they did so, Yuuki randomly passed out the beloved objects to her fellow vampires. When they opened their eyes again, each examined the item they were holding.

Rima had Shiki's envelope.

Shiki had Ichijou's book.

Ichijou had Kaname's curtain.

Kaname had Yuuki's hat.

Yuuki had Aidou's jacket.

Aidou had Rima's bow.

Ruka had her own necklace, which was surprising.

And Kain had his own earring, which he conveniently placed in his ear.

"Now, you can do whatever you like as the item, and you can conveniently use it to bribe people, since that's what I plan to do." Yuuki couldn't help but shoot a pointed look at Aidou, who gulped. Ruka couldn't help but smile at her luck since no one could take advantage of her.

"But since Aidou won, he gets the 'loser's' item. And I think that tonight's loser is Ruka."

Ruka guffawed. "How am I the loser! ?"

Yuuki simply rolled her eyes. "Because I said so. Aidou! You can grab her necklace now!"

Aidou grinned and pulled the necklace from Ruka's hands.

"Don't forget that you have to bring your item everywhere with you—" Ichijou couldn't help but frown at the heavy curtain he would have to be holding at all times. "And let the games begin!"

Ichijou put up a finger to remind Yuuki that she had said that already, but Yuuki shot him a look. He sighed, and muttered under his breath. "Again."

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, what did you all think? And sorry if it's getting a slow start, but we're working on it! Plus we're hoping to make this start getting veryyy interesting in the next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	3. An Important Notice and The First Filler

**DO NOT SKIP THIS PART, BECAUSE IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND CONCERNS THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFIC. D:**

**Ehem, let me start off by explaining **_**why**_** I haven't been updating this story for a long time. My friend, Viola, has moved extremely far away, and she was the one that came up with most of the random and exciting ideas for the story… I just copied it on Microsoft Word. ^^;**

**Thus, there is a chance that I will be unable to continue this story because I don't have a random person that can help me write in all the humor… (Because I'm thinking that if I try too hard, I'll sound more lame than funny)**

**And plus, Mangafox doesn't upload Vampire Knight anymore to its site (because it's been licensed), so I'm not very updated on what's happening right now in the Manga.**

**So this is where I need your help loyal readers.**

**Is anyone willing to turn this into a Collab effort to keep the story rolling?**

**Please just Review Here, or simply PM me. It would be much appreciated. **

**If this doesn't work out, then I will probably leave this story as it is, and use the filler that Viola and I created to start a new fanfiction. . .**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Of course, Viola is able to send me a random idea or two every month or so, and here's something that we were able to come up with.**

**Another Important Notice: So that this filler might make more sense, it is recommended that you pull up another tab/window, and search up the Vampire Knight Wiki. XP It isn't necessary, but if you'd like to see **_**exactly**_** what I'm talking about, then it's some help. ^^ **

**Game Knight**  
Chapter Three: An Important Notice, and The First Filler

It was the first day after the competition started. If you could even _call_ it a competition. They hadn't even done anything interesting yet. And many of our favorite Purebloods and Nobles were mumbling angrily, and carrying around a crapload of stuff.

Actually, that was just Ichijou. He was currently being forced to carry around a gigantic curtain. The poor guy.

Aidou seemed like the only happy person in the room. Well, _currently_ in the room. The Vampires were all pretty sure that if Kaname had woken Yuuki, she would either be bouncing off walls, or randomly PMSing.

They liked her much better when she was asleep.

Aidou, was wearing a gigantic ruby necklace around his neck, and a familiar red and black bow in his hair. Everyone else was dressed in their uniform, except him. He wore the Uniform Pants, but simply wore a black shirt and a red tie over it. He had already tried to steal back his jacket from Yuuki while she was still asleep, but the task had failed after he heard her muttering, "I'm gonna fricken fuck that guy up. Yeah that's what I'm going to do."

Aidou had then commenced quickly running away, into the room where all the other Vampires were. Well, minus Kaname (since he was probably off raping Zero) and Yuuki who was asleep.

Most of his fellow Vampires were obviously exhausted, or not doing anything very interesting.

Rima and Shiki were sitting on a pale orange sofa. Shiki sitting up, reading Takuma's book. Rima, looked like she was sleeping and was letting her head rest on Shiki's lap. She gripped a crème colored envelope in her left hand.

Kain was sitting next to Ruka, on the sofa opposite Rima and Shiki. Ruka was ranting about how Aidou had her Grandmother's special necklace. Kain was fingering his earring and pretending that he was paying attention to her.

Poor Ichijou on the other hand, was sprawled across the floor on top of an extravagant curtain, and quietly whimpering.

Aidou silently debated who would be the most interesting to talk to.

He then realized how boring everyone seemed to be at that very moment in time, so he grabbed a laptop off of one of the nearby coffee tables, and sat on the floor, leaning against a wall.

He then went on Google, and attempted to find something that would entertain him.

Aidou grinned, and typed in one of his favorite subjects in the world:

"_A-I-D-O-U"_

He paused, noticing that Google had some pre-selected choices for his name.

"_Aidou Hanabusa  
Aidou Hanabusa Lemon  
Aidou and Yuuki"_

The Noble Vampire blinked. Someone had named a lemon after him? He felt touched in an odd way, and somewhat repulsed in another.

Deciding that he was going to keep it simple, he clicked on the first choice, not even daring to investigate what the third choice was all about. Kaname-Sama would most likely kill him if it was what he thought it might be.

He clicked on the first page that came up, and grinned when he saw an oh-so-sexy picture of himself to the right.

But as he kept reading on, he couldn't help but feel a bit freaked out. _Oh my Lord. I knew that I had stalkers… but this is _really_ creepy._

He forced himself to keep reading, and was surprised to find every single detail of his life on the page. At the end though, he wasn't that upset, seeing that there wasn't anything that was remotely embarrassing to him on the page.

He even let a huge grin grace his features as he looked at all the pictures people had posted of him. Ah, the glorious popular life.

Ichijou, who had finally stopped whimpering, crawled over to where Aidou sat and rest his chin on Aidou's. He scanned the page, and pointed. "Hey look! That's me!"

Without any consent from Aidou, he reached over and clicked on the picture of him.

Like Aidou, Ichijou first marveled the lovely picture of himself to the right and scrolled down. Like Aidou, he was extremely freaked out that people knew so much about him. But _unlike_ Aidou, Ichijou let out a gasp in shock as he read one part of the page.

_"Takuma seems to have become quite close to Sara Shirabuki during the one year time-skip, although the nature of their relationship is still unknown. Despite the fact Sara likes to treat him as personal slave, Takuma comes to her defense when Rima Touya and Senri Shiki ask if she has abused him. Interestingly enough, Shiki wonders if he has fallen in love with her, which Rima thinks is foolishness, Shiki does acknowledge the fact that she has him wrapped around her finger, in contrast to Rima, who's first thought was he being controlled by some pureblood power."_

Both Aidou and Ichijou stared at each other in awe at this. "What do they mean by one year time-skip?"

"What does it mean when it said that 'Sara likes to treat him as a personal slave'? Are we talking about the _pureblood _Sara Shirabuki?"

They read on. "AND SHIKI THINKS THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH HER?"

Ichijou began to hyperventilate, and Aidou wasn't very sure what to tell his friend. When in the world did _this_ part of his life happen? He thought back to his own personal page and realized that a similar "one year time-skip" had been mentioned. And slowly, he began to realize something.

"Holy fuck, I think that that's supposed to be the future."

This statement didn't help Ichijou at all. "So I'm going to be tortured for information on Kaname-Sama? He's going to try to kill GrandPoppy?" He assumed the fetus position, and rocked back and forth on his back.

Aidou attempted to comfort him, but it didn't exactly work out.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE GRANDPOPPY!"

* * *

Concerned by the obvious confusion and disaster that was affecting Ichijou, Shiki decided that he might as well go see what all the hubbub was about. Carefully, he set Takuma's book on a coffee table, and even more carefully, lifted Rima's head off of his lap and onto a pillow. She whimpered slightly as if in protest, but remained sleeping.

He creeped over to where Aidou and Ichijou sat against the wall, and looked at the two Vampires. These were two of Kaname's right hand men. If something was troubling them so, it must be something absolutely terrible.

Sensing his presence, Ichijou sat up and stared at his friend, a look of sheer horror on his features. "Shiki, you wouldn't believe it, you wouldn't believe it!" He picked the laptop off of the ground, and thrust it at the Vampire.

Shiki sat down next to the two, and began to read what was on the screen. When he finished, he raised an eyebrow. "This is what has you all worked up?"

The two nodded, somewhat surprised that Shiki wasn't panicking.

"It's probably just a fan page made by a stalker from the Day Class. Don't let it go to your heads."

Ichijou shook his head furiously. "How would they know about Sara Shirabuki? And about every single fricken moment in my life?"

Shiki seemed to ponder this, and while he did, Aidou took the liberty of grabbing the laptop and clicking on a different page. "Look! This one's about you Shiki!"

Like the others, he was greeted with a handsome picture of himself. This didn't trouble him much, since he recognized it from one of his Photo Shoots.

But the more he read, the more panicked he seemed to become. And as the two blonde vampires read over his shoulder, the more shocked that they became too.

Shiki's father was Rido Kuran?

He was cousins to Kaname and Yuuki?

He was going to be possessed?

Thoughts such as this were passing through all three of the Vampires minds. But the one thought that kept running through Shiki's mind was:

_How did they find out about that note for Rima_?

Unconciously, he clicked a link that read: "Shiki and Rima"

Aidou and Ichijou, for once remained silent, and simply watched Shiki Kuran. Or rather Kuran Shiki. Or maybe Kuran Senri. No, no, it was probably Kuran Senri Shiki.

As he read the page, Shiki's eyes continued to widen over and over.

_"When Shiki applied to attend Cross Academy, he requested to be Rima's roommate. She refused however, and Ichijou "adopted" Shiki into his room._

_In the fanbook, the type of person Rima likes is "someone she won't feel tired with while together." Shiki's answer was "I don't know. Someone who stays composed around me would be good." This leads many fans to think that the two were made for one another._

_When Shiki is possessed by his father, Kuran Rido, Rima immediately notices something wrong. After confirming that he really wasn't Shiki, Rima battles Rido, demanding he leave his son's body. After receiving an injury, she yells at Shiki, telling him he was an idiot for letting Rido control his body so easily, and that he should love himself more. Her words alone are almost enough for Shiki to awaken and break his father's control. When Shiki wakes up, no longer under Rido's possession, he embraces the still unconscious Rima, apologizing. During the attack on Cross Academy, he carries Rima away from the dorm before it collapsed. She wakes while he was carrying her, telling him she was hungry and asking him to 'give her some blood later'. This is normally a request only made by vampire lovers to sate each other's thirst. He agreed. For a while, Shiki and Rima were looking for Ichijou together, as he had disappeared. The two appear again at the vampire ball the Kurans are hosting. Rima was Shiki's date at the ball, originally refusing to attend but later agreed due to Shiki's pleading. She was seen blushing. The two later also visited Yuki together to deliver a message from Ichijou and are seen on modeling together._

_In the Pureblood Drama CD Pack, as the former Night Class boys are talking about attending a party for boys to meet girls, Shiki states Rima wouldn't mind him going, although the others shouldn't assume he has no girlfriend. He then adds Rima might be pushing away since she was the one who told him to go."_

Shiki merely stared in horror. How did this website know all about this? How did they know about his personal life? His future? The past that he had previously longed to know so much more about?

He stared at in shock with the other two boys.

And at the same time, the three of them realized the same thing.

With this website, they practically knew the future.

And when you know the future, it's easier to manipulate those around you. Although inside all three of them were mildly worried about what might come to them, a slow smirk appeared on all three of their faces.

* * *

**A/N: XP I'm actually liking where this filler is going. So let's just count it as a preview for now, shall we? Instead of a filler.**


	4. FarmWHAAAT?

**A Wishful Thought: (A Note From The Author)** MIRACLES DO HAPPEN, FOR I AM STILL ALIVE! XD I think I have to give you all a HUGE apology for not updating for so long. O—o I'm horrible. But at least I'm continuing the story, right? :D Let's just say that the last chapter is no longer a filler. I think I'm going to end up using that as part of the actual plot for **Game Knight** now! X3

I'd also like to thank **perfectpanda37** from the bottom of my heart for suggesting the **"game" of this chapter** and **helping me edit**. :) Thanks, Panda! :D

**Warning**: I'm feeling kinda lazy. So let's all just hope that this chapter comes out good anyways! XD Oh. And I think that this story has _just_ lost another character to random OOCness. Joining Yuuki is. . . RUKA! XD . . .Though I suppose Shiki went a little OOC in the last chapter too. XD

And now, **on with the show. ;D **Or as Yuuki and Ichijou would say:

"_Let the games begin. . ."_

"_. . .Again."_

* * *

Scoreboard:

1st Place:  
**Aidou** (Currently "Owns" **Rima** and **Ruka**)

2nd Place(s):  
**Rima** (Currently "Owns" **Shiki**)  
**Shiki** (Currently "Owns" **Ichijou**)  
**Ichijou** (Currently Carrying Around **Kaname's Curtains**)  
**Kaname** (Currently carrying around **Yuuki's Hat**)  
**Yuuki** (Currently "Owns" **Aidou**)  
**Kain** (Errr. . . He owns **himself**?)

3rd *cough*LAST*cough* Place:  
**Ruka** (Owns **NO** **ONE**.)

* * *

_Last Time On _**Game Knight**. . .

Apparently, Aidou won the first round.

_"I… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Aidou screamed, jumping up from his sitting position and pointing at Yuuki. "WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR 2 FREAKING HOURS!"_

_Ichijou held up his pointer finger. "Actually Hanabusa, it's actually only been 1 hour, and-"_

_The other nobles (who were glad that someone had spoken up) turned to look at Ichijou. "SHUT UP!"_

_Ichijou put his finger (and his hand) down, and they returned to being neatly folded in his lap._

_Aidou was still fuming and pointing at Yuuki, who seemed to ignore him._

_"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME! ?"_

_Yuuki opened her eyes lazily and looked the Noble in the eye. "Inside voices, Aidou. Inside voices."_

_Aidou was practically twitching, and steam was all but escaping his ears. Never the less, he sat back down and spoke with over-exaggerated patience. "Yuuki….Sama. Why have we been sitting here this long without starting this so called 'Game Knight'?"_

_Yuuki smiled, and blinked at him lazily. "Why Aidou, I think you've just won the first part of the game."_

Yuuki has all us Vampires under oath.

_"I promise…"_

_"I promise."_

_"To not break any of the rules…"_

_"To not break any of the rules."_

_"Or lie when answering any question…"_

_"Or lie when answering any question."_

_"Or so help me God, for Kaname will strike me, and feed me to the dogs."_

Shiki, Aidou, and Ichijou now have the power to take over the world.

_And at the same time, the three of them realized the same thing._

_With this website, they practically knew the future._

_And when you know the future, it's easier to manipulate those around you. Although inside all three of them were mildly worried about what might come to them, a slow smirk appeared on all three of their faces._

Yuuki_ finally_ admits aloud that she's evil, which we all already knew anyway.

_"I am__so__evil." Yuuki said, giggling mischievously like someone that was on crack would._

And no. We _still_ don't know what Yuuki's on.

_"Lay off those tablets Aidou has been giving you. I can't help but think that the fact that they are yellow instead of the usual reddish color signifies that you haven't been drinking blood."_

Whatever. All I know is that we're stuck in Yuuki's crazy Fantasy World in which we all enjoy playing stupid kiddy games with her.

Not that I can complain or anything. Apparently, I'm under _oath_.

* * *

**Game Knight  
**Chapter Three: Farm-WHAAAT?

Though most people wouldn't believe it, Ruka considered herself _quite_ the optimist

No, _seriously_.

Whenever all the other Vampires were being all depressed and pessimistic (minus Aidou and Ichijou of course, because Aidou and Ichijou are pretty much _always_ happy. . . Usually.), Ruka was being all depressed and pessimistic with them.

But _inside, _somewhere in the _deep, recesses of her soul_, Ruka was optimistic. Because _deep down in her soul_, she knew that no matter what, everything would be alright. Why? Because she _knew_ that Kaname would never abandon his fellow Vampires.

So yes, _now_ Ruka was downright angry and pessimistic.

_Why_ the _hell_ did _Kaname-Sama_ _force_ all of his Vampire brethren to play such a _stupid_ game with the freaking _Pureblood Princess_! ?

Maybe it was because Kaname was a creeper that was in love with his own sister.

Maybe it was _because_ Yuuki was Kaname's sister.

And _maybe_, it was because Kaname secretly wanted to play this game too.

Either way, Ruka was _furious_.

Because of that evil _wretch_, Ruka had to hand over her beautiful, jeweled, _antique_ necklace that had been passed down _several_ generations to _Aidou_: her stupid, klutzy, idiotic, playboy, I-Love-Kaname-More-Than-You-Do-And-I'll-Prove-it! cousin.

Ruka had tried, begged, _pleaded on her knees_ for Aidou to give it back to her. But the blonde-haired Vampire only cackled, screamed something about taking over the world, and then demanded her laptop. When Ruka had refused, he threatened to _break_ her family's (and partially, _his family's_) priceless heirloom.

So of course, Ruka had no other choice but to fork over her beautiful laptop, watching in awe as Shiki ravenously _grabbed_ it from her cousin, toyed with it a bit, and then began foaming at the mouth.

She wouldn't deny it anymore, she was scared as _shit._ _And_ downright furious.

But mostly scared.

Now, whenever Ruka was in _this_ kind of mood, she'd log into Facebook and find something to entertain her. But now that she was forced to hand over her laptop to those _crazy_ people, she had nothing to do.

Well, sort of.

It pained her extremely to have to stoop to the level _so low that she didn't even want to _think_ about it_, but she knew it had to be done.

Willing herself onward, Ruka took a deep breath as she approached the female Vampire.

Once she said these words, there was no going back.

People would _never_ look at her the same way again.

She would be _scarred_ for _life_.

Still, Ruka knew that it was her only hope to find some source for entertainment.

_It seems like she hasn't noticed me yet. . . There's still time for me to back out!_

_**No. No, RUKA. YOU HAVE TO DO THIS.**_

_B-But. . . It's so _degrading_!_

_**I don't care if it's so embarrassing that you'll never be able to show your face again! YOU'RE DOING IT.**_

And so, before Ruka could stop herself, she pulled the younger girl's hair.

The brunette stared wide-eyed as the younger girl as she shrieked in surprise, turning to glare at the older girl. "Ruka, what on_ Earth_ was that for! ?"

Rima had been sitting on the _her_ side of the room that she shared with Ruka, calmly reading Ichijou's book that was supposed to be in Shiki's possession, when her brunette roommate _pulled _one of her _pigtails_.

Rima was _not _happy.

Ruka continued to stare wide-eyed at the younger girl, and Rima was only slightly curious as to why she was alternating between clenching her fists, and unclenching them. But she was actually kind of _concerned_ when Ruka started shaking and opening and closing her mouth like a fish would do.

Raising a perfectly elegant eyebrow, Rima managed to get out, "Uh. . . Are you okay, Ruka-Senpai?"

What Rima _didn't_ know was that Ruka was actually completely fine.

_**Ruka, do it. DOOOOOO ITTTTTT! **_

And so, before Ruka could stop herself, she blurted out: "CANIBORROWYOURLAPTOP?"

Rima blinked in surprise, before tilting her head to the right slightly, "Sorry, didn't catch that. Can you say that again?"

The brunette was shaking more severely now, and Rima subconsciously wondered if it was possible for Vampires to have seizures.

_Oh God, that was so degrading. I am_ Ruka Souen_! I _never _ask for help from_ anyone!

_**It doesn't matter! You are bored to **_**death**_**! Man up, and say it again!**_

Ruka's jaw dropped, much to Rima's surprise and confusion.

_I have to say it _AGAIN_! ? What are you, _mad_! ?_

_**Nope. You have to do it, or else the first time was for NOTHING. Just say it slower this time so you don't have to degrade yourself even **_**more**_**.**_

Ruka glowered at what Rima saw as nothing but empty space.

_I hate you._

_**Don't hate cuz you ain't.**_

Steam began to escape from Ruka's ears, and poor Rima scooted away from the girl timidly. "I should probably call someone for help. . ."

Ruka didn't hear her however, and yelled, "CAN I BORROW YOUR LAPTOP! ?"

Rima blinked once more in surprise, but said nothing. Ruka on the other hand, looked like a large load had been lifted off her shoulders. She swayed a bit, before collapsing onto Rima's bed and muttering incomprehensible words into a pillow.

Hesitantly, Rima got out of her seat and picked up her laptop. Slowly, she tiptoed over to the heap on her bed that was Ruka, before quickly tapping her on the shoulder and pulling her arm away.

Ruka was still shaking, but managed to turn to look at her, "D-Don't _ever_ tell a-anyone, y-you hear?"

Rima nodded slowly, before dropping her laptop onto the bed, grabbing her book (and the crème colored envelope she was using as a bookmark), and dashing out of the room.

* * *

Even when Ruka regained her calm, distant, _normal_ personality, Rima was _still_ gone.

Then again, that wasn't too shocking.

Pretending that that whole. . ._ moment_ hadn't happened, Ruka turned on her roommate's laptop, smiling in convenience over the fact that a guest account had been made on the computer. She clicked on it, and quickly typed in the address of the popular website known as Facebook, and clicked "go."

Even though she was quite sure she was the only person in the room, she couldn't help but look around for a few seconds, before quickly typing in her login information:

**Email: **ruka(.)souen(at)crossacademy(.)nightclass(.)com  
**Password:** password123456789KANAME

Ruka never really considered herself the most creative person out there.

When that was all settled and done, she absentmindedly scrolled downwards as she Facebook Stalked random people on her "Friends" list. Still, her eyes kept drifting towards a particular section of the page, desperately wanting to click on a certain _link_.

_Resist temptation, Ruka. This isn't your computer, someone might find out. . ._

_**Stop being such a baby! Hit the damn link already!**_

_Hey, you just cursed at me!_

'_**Damn' isn't a curse word. Stop being such a priss.**_

_Yeah, well stop being so mean!_

_**You're annoying.**_

_Yeah. . . Yeah! ? Well. . . Your mom!_

_**. . . Please don't try.**_

Though Ruka hated when the little (mean) voice in her head was right, it usually was, and she usually couldn't refuse to do what it requested.

And so, Ruka gave into temptation.

She looked around one more time, before allowing a childish grin to appear on her face as she clicked on the link:

"**Farmville! By ZYNGA! PLAAAAY NOWWWW!**"

But the grin had disappeared as soon as a sweet, innocent voice sounded throughout the room, "Wow, Ruka-Senpai! That looks like such a fu—"

Before the poor person knew it, Ruka had used her Vampiric reflexes to backhand the person that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

Eyes wide, Ruka quickly shut off the computer, and looked downward to see who she had hit. And at the sight, Ruka felt herself pale even _more_.

"Y-Y-Yuuki-Sama!"

The Pureblood Princess that had formerly seemed passed out arose as though nothing had happened. There was a devilish smirk across her features, and her voice no longer had the sweet, innocent attributes to it. "Where was I? Ah, yes. That looks like such a _fucking fun game to play_, don't you think, _Ruka-Senpai?_ I think I know what we're playing tonight. . ."

Ruka stared at Yuuki with a horror-stricken expression.

But Yuuki only cackled and skipped out of the room.

* * *

Of course, Ruka had hurriedly dashed after Yuuki, but the younger girl had the advantage because of her Pureblood-ness. By the time Ruka had finally caught up to Yuuki, the Pureblood Princess had managed to assemble the main members of the Night Class into the main sitting room. Awestruck, Ruka did nothing but stand there awkwardly.

On one of the couches sat Ichijou, Aidou, Shiki, and Rima. The three men were huddled together, snickering, and wearing demonic expressions. Rima on the other hand seemed a little confused and out of place. It seemed that Shiki had intertwined his fingers with hers, before turning away from her. Apparently, this action puzzled Rima more than she would admit, because the young Vampire continuously glared at the back of Shiki's head.

Across that couch was another couch on which Kain and Kaname sat. At what could be considered the "head" of the seating arrangement was Yuuki, who had taken the liberty to bring in a leather recliner just for herself. She had assumed a position similar to that of the Godfather's, minus the maleness, wrinkly-ness, and oldness. And the cat. Yuuki wasn't petting a cat either. In fact, she was sipping out of a wine glass that had odd pale-yellow liquid in it.

Noticing that Ruka had entered the room and was not sitting down, Yuuki shot her a pointed look. Figuring what she meant, Ruka hesitantly moved forward and took her seat between Kain and Kaname.

The only noise in the room was the quiet sipping as Yuuki drank from her glass, and the cackles that continued to escape from Aidou, Shiki, and Ichijou's huddle.

Eventually, Yuuki finished drinking her. . . Err. . . her whatever-that-was, and she increased her tight grip on that glass, causing it to shatter into numerous pieces. Blood spurted from numerous cuts in her hand, and fell to the clean floor.

Immediately, the room got silent.

All of the Vampires stared at the Pureblood Princess in awe, no one knowing what to say.

It was both Ichijou and Aidou that ended up speaking in unison that broke the awkward silence, "Yuuki-Sama, our clean floor!"

"You two. Shut the fuck up."

Ichijou and Aidou's eyes widened, but the two immediately shut up.

The awkward silence returned once more, but none of the Vampires could resist the alluring scent of Yuuki's blood. Slowly, each pair of eyes in the room turned bright red. . . Except for Yuuki's.

An evil smirk had returned to her face as she dangled her hand in the air. "Who wants my blood?"

All of the Vampires in the room perked up a little at the opportunity.

But none of them expected to hear the crashing of a window, or to see a silver-haired boy grab Yuuki's arm.

Zero looked extremely out of place in the Night Class dormitory amongst the Purebloods and Aristocrats, not to mention his dark uniform compared to all the white ones. Everyone seemed more than appalled at his entrance, except Yuuki.

Hell, even _Zero_ seemed confused.

On the bright side, each Vampire felt their eyes return to their normal shade.

"Good boy! Now, sit!"

To everyone's surprise, the silver-haired Vampire plopped down onto the floor, sitting.

"Now, roll over!"

To everyone's surprise, Zero rolled over.

"Aw! Look at you! Who's the good boy? _Who's the good boy?_"

Zero looked disgusted with himself, and the rest of the Vampires weren't sure whether they should take the opportunity to laugh or to run.

So they all decided to do the safe thing and stay put.

"W-What the hell! ? Why am I here! ?"

Yuuki merely shrugged before pretty much stuffing her hand into Zero's mouth, "Because I commanded you to come, that's why."

It was awkward for a second, as the rest of the Vampires watched Zero digest the blood from Yuuki's hand.

Surprisingly, Kaname managed to resist the urge to throw himself onto the Level E Vampire.

It seemed as though Zero finally realized what he was doing, because he grabbed Yuuki's hand, and pulled it out of his mouth. "Why the fuck am I here! ? What kind of trick _is_ this! ?"

No one responded, since they were all just as confused as he was. Yuuki simply rolled her eyes and commenced wiping her hand in Aidou's uniform jacket, much to the blonde-haired boy's horror. "I said it before, I demanded you to come, so you did."

Zero narrowed his eyes, "That's ridiculous. I don't listen to Vampires."

Yuuki threw back her head as she laughed, "MWAHAHEEHEEHOOOOO!"

Zero's face contorted into one of disgust, and he turned his head to face the others, "What the hell is she _on_?"

They all responded with a simple shrug.

When Yuuki stopped her strange, incessant laughter, she pulled out _another_ object from her pocket, and dangled it in front of Zero's face.

All eyes in the room widened.

"Listen here, Zero. _You_ are going to play a game with us, or else_ this_ baby goes bye-bye."

Zero grimaced as he watched Bloody Rose dangle from Yuuki's fingertips. He knew that he could always just get a new weapon, but at the same time, he felt a sort of emotional attachment for the gun. And it was just a _game_, right? It couldn't hurt to play. . . he'd just have to force himself into forgetting that he was playing with a bunch of Vampires.

On second thought. . .

Guessing the decision that Zero had decided on, Yuuki thrust her wrist towards his neck, none of the Vampires (other than Zero) noticing the strange charm that was tied around her arm. As the charm touched Zero's neck, the Level E Vampire gasped in surprise and collapsed onto the floor.

In surprise, all the Vampires jumped out of their chairs, and assumed some sort of defensive position. Except Kaname of course, who remained calm.

And it surprised no one when Yuuki jumped on her chair and started laughing maniacally as she pointed at Zero on the floor.

"Tch. . . W-What the hell, Yuuki! ?"

The Pureblood Vampire merely shrugged, "Play, or I'll tie my charm to your neck and watch as you writhe on the floor in a desperate attempt to get it off. Only," she leaned down so that she was directly in front of Zero's face, her expression more evil than it had ever been before, "_you'll never get it off_."

Zero flinched from her words, and Kaname gestured for the Aristocrats to sit down.

"The Headmaster won't let you do this, Yuuki."

The girl merely shrugged, "I'm sure he will. He'll just be happy that we're getting along enough to play a game is all."

Noticing her point, Zero sighed in defeat, "What game is this again?"

Yuuki stood up from leaning over Zero, and smiled victoriously, "Game Knight."

Zero cocked his head to the side, "What the hell?'

Yuuki shook her head, "Just say that you'll play and that you'll play by the rules."

The silver-haired boy nodded slowly, and Yuuki made him promise to never break it through the same process under which the other Vampires went through.

It was silent for a little bit, and though most of the Vampires in the room were extremely confused, Aidou decided that he should talk despite of the circumstances, "Eh, so what's tonight's game, Yuuki-Sama?"

The brunette smirked widely, a demonic glint returning to her face. "Tonight's game is Farmville!"

Ruka became flushed and turned her gaze away from the others, hoping that Yuuki wouldn't mention that it was _she_ who indirectly caused the game to be played. Lucky for her, no one saw her bright red face, as they were all shooting Yuuki confused expressions.

"A. . . A FarmWHAAAAAT?" Aidou asked skeptically, temporarily forgetting his evil plot and turning his full attention to the game at hand.

Ichijou did the same, and did his best to try and answer Aidou's question, "I-I think that she said the game was called 'Fohm-VEEEL.'"

Shiki simply shook his head. No, he hand't forgotten their evil plan like Ichijou and Aidou had, but he knew that if he was evil plot was going to work, it'd best to win as many rounds of this so-called, "Game Knight," as possible. "No, no, Takuma. I think Yuuki-Sama said 'Farm's Villa.'"

At the sound of Shiki's words, many of the Vampires nodded in agreement. But after some thought, Aidou grimaced, "Ew, it sounds like a _human_ game. No fair, Zero might've played it before! He has an advantage!"

Yuuki said nothing, as she was amusing herself by trying to braid Zero's hair.

With a vein throbbing in his head, Zero forced himself to answer, "Don't be stupid, I've never even _heard_ of 'Farm's Villa.'"

Annoyed with their stupidity, Ruka let out a heavy sigh, "You guys are all idiots. She said _Farmville_, not 'Farm's Villa.'"

There was an awkward silence before Rima quietly said, "I always thought that farmers were too poor to afford villas anyway."

At this, Yuuki jumped up from her position behind Zero, "Don't be so stereotypical! My Uncle Billy Bob owns a farm _and_ a villa!"

Kaname gave his sister an odd look, "We don't _have_ an Uncle Billy Bob."

Yuuki's eyes narrowed at Kaname, and so Kaname averted his gaze and shut his trap.

She turned back towards the rest of the Vampires, "We'll each have three hours to play Farmville, and whoever has the best farm wins! Aidou, I'm forcing you to give Ruka her laptop back," at this, Aidou blinked in surprise, but silently nodded, too terrified to face Yuuki's wrath, "And Ruka gets an advantage!"

Ruka opened her mouth to ask what her "advantage" was, but her question was immediately answered when Yuuki threw a twenty dollar bill in her direction.

"On your mark. . . Get set. . . EVERYONE ONE LIKE THE CRAZY BEASTS YOU ARE AND FIND YOUR FREAKING LAPTOPS!"

And like that, everyone dashed out of the room.

Well, except Zero.

Though he absolutely _hated_ the fact that he was being forced to play this game, there was no way he was going to lose to _Vampires_.

But still. . .

"Uh, you guys? All of my stuff is back at the Day Class Dorms. . ."

Silence.

"Hellooo? I know you guys can hear me!"

More silence.

"Okay, this seriously isn't fair. I left the school-issued laptop at the Day Class Dorms!"

Even more silence.

Zero sighed sadly, "Stupid Vampires. None of you care anyway."

* * *

**A Wishful Thought (A Note From the Author):** Wow. That didn't come out as expected. Sorta. XD Somehow, Ruka has an alternate personality living within her, and now Zero's been thrown into the festivities. XP

Haha, ANYWAYS, I'd appreciate any ideas and suggestions you guys would like to offer. . . So. . . I SAY YOU GUYS VOTE AS TO WHO WINS THIS FARMVILLE CHALLENGE. XD

And if you guys have time, please go to my profile and vote on the poll! :D That'd be really cool. :D

Please _**R E V I E W!**_


End file.
